


Bleeding Marks

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charlie Bradbury, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mating Bond, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Charlie is gone. She’s not coming back.





	Bleeding Marks

You knew it before Sam and Dean told you anything.

You’ve felt the strongest pain you’ve ever felt in your life. It was like someone was slicing you into pieces and you heart had become a mess of broken pieces.  You just knew Charlie wasn’t fine, you knew something had happened to your mate.

So you nested. Every shirt, coat, pants and socks Charlie had were around you. The fabric of her Cosplay clothes were cold against your skin at first, but you didn’t care. You just hid inside your closet surrounded by everything that smelt like her and waited. Maybe hours passed, maybe days, but you only moved when someone opened your closet’s door.

“Sweetheart.” Dean whispered.

You looked at him for a moment, then lied back on the pillow – Charlie’s favourite pillow. He stood up, knowing you needed to be alone, and sighed.

“We’ll be here when you need us.”  He affirmed. “I’ll bring you some food.”

You didn’t say anything back, and he just closed the door again.

Through the days, Sam and Dean took care of you, and Jody passed by to visit. You  _wanted_ to feel at least thankful for them being so caring with you, but all you felt was pain. You couldn’t cry, you could  _speak._ You just wanted to curl on your nest and wait, hoping Charlie would be back at any moment.

At least until the day you mark started bleeding.

You knew this would happen. After the loss of a mate, a biting mark loses its meaning.

“No.” You whispered, running to the bathroom and seeing how the once healed skin was open. “No, no, no!”

You fell to your knees, crying and sobbing, screaming. That’s how Jody found you and hugged you tightly, trying to comfort you.

It didn’t matter anyway. It wouldn’t change anything.

Charlie was gone. You’ve lost her forever.


End file.
